


A Poem For Fives

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, GFY, Gen, Not Happy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: His name is a number, until he chooses one





	A Poem For Fives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

His name is a number, until he chooses one:

it’s also a number then, but it’s

the sign for a hand, blue on his brother’s chest,

all of his squad, brothers and friends and dead,

little toy soldiers picked one by one until

5 is the number last standing:

a lie, a lie, a—

there is no marker for his grave.


End file.
